A Forbidden Love
by GothicCinderella
Summary: Sophie Madison, moved to La Push because her mother married John Wakanda. Sophie developes feelings for her new step brother Collin. Who has imprinted on her and is nearly in love with Sophie. Will she be able to handle the truth? Or will she run from lov
1. Chapter 1

A Forbidden Love-

I am going to be happy about living in La Push; I am free of my troubled passed. I can be a new person; these people's faces don't look at me with that sad, pity in their eyes like everyone back home did. I will miss my family, but I need a fresh start. I like mom's new husband, he was good to her. So good to her that I actually see sparkle in her eyes. I have never seen that before. My father had beaten that out of her with his harsh worlds and drunkenness. She was finally happy, and I would be two.

"Sophie, could you please bring your truck full of books in. I don't want John to throw out his back because you insisted on bringing all two hundred books with you." My mother's voice snapped me out of my day-dream. She was trying to be stern, but it wasn't working.

"Yes, Mama." I said with a mock-solute. We both laughed. We had been like that for a while. Laughing when you can. Loving when you can. And finding happiness in the little things, since for so long our lives had been a black oblivion controlled by my father's drunken outbursts.

I started to tug the huge trunk of books from the U-Haul. It wasn't going to budge. So I stepped in and moved another box even further from the trunk, hoping that would help my efforts. I stepped back outside, and then I grabbed the handle and pulled. Before I knew it the trunk came free and all of my pulling efforts cased me to go flying backwards. Then his arms were around me.

He was so warm, and handsome. His cropped blue-black hair shinned in the bright sun light. His russet skin covering his thick muscles made him look like one of those characters from romance novels that I had always loved to read. The type that the damsel in distress is rescued by the tall dark and handsome warrior.

I shook my head slightly to snap out of my fantasy. He was my step brother, not a character out of my fantasy. But when I came back to reality I realized that he was looking at her like no one else ever had. With this intense love that frightened me. But of course I was over-analyzing things again; he was my step brother, nothing more.

"No matter how hard I try I can never seem to keep my balance." I said laughing a bit. "Um…Thanks' for your help." I said trying to make him realize that he still had his arms wrapped around me, and his arms and body was so warm that I was near sweating. But the problem really was that I enjoyed being wrapped in his arms, like I belonged there, with him. Forever.

He shook his head, and got a goofy grin on his face. Then his arms retreated, and I felt a bit alone. "No problem. Don't want you killing yourself on the res. It might spread rumors that we kill pretty girls around here. And that would not be a great thing to have, now would it?" Then it was awkwardness, it was like he didn't know what to say to me. Like he needed to say something, but wouldn't.

I gave an awkward laugh and looked at my trunk. "Do you think it would be asking too much to have you carry this trunk for me? Mom doesn't want John to do it."

"Sure." He grabbed the trunk and picked it up like it was a sack of flour. "What's in here?" He asked curiously.

"Books." I explained with a bit of embarrassment. "My favorites. I refused to move if I couldn't bring them, so Mom said that I have to take care of packing them and unpacking them. Their kind of heavy so she was worried John would throw out his back lifting it."

I followed him into the house as he made his way to my new bedroom. "Your boyfriend brings it to the U-Haul?" He asked with a bit too much intensity.

I laughed. "No. I don't date. So my cousin Henry carried it." I could feel my face turing red under his gaze as he set the trunk down on the floor of my room.

"Why don't you date?" He tried to act casual.

"Umm… Well you see… I'm a hopeless romantic. I have too many expectations for guys. So I never make it past three dates with anyone because I find too many faults in them. I'm too idealistic." I laughed nervously as my face turned bright red.

"Huhhh." Was all he said for awhile as he stared around my room at all the boxes. "Maybe you'll change your mind."


	2. Chapter 2

**The only excuse that I give for not updating sooner is that I have just completed my freshman year in college and my junior year in high school. Crazy? I know, you don't have to tell me that. So life was so busy and unfortunately, whenever I sat down to write everything was just terrible. A thousand apologies. Don't be angry with me, please review, it makes me so happy!! Thank you to all of my reviewers, your opinions and encouragement meant a lot to me ******

**Chapter 2 **

Sometimes I wonder why I just don't go after what I want. I mean if a shiny toy is in front of a baby it is just known that the infant is going to try and take the toy. When did I lose that sense of freedom, confidence?

This past week has been torturous. I have been replaying every conversation that Collin and I have had. The two conversations consisted of "Can you pass the cereal?" and "Can we watch Oprah instead of ESPN?" I'm not going to lie, the conversations were very stimulating. I just can't stop wondering why he doesn't want to talk to me. It's like he's avoiding me. What did I do?

I probably shouldn't be so bothered that my step brother doesn't want to have anything to do with me, I should be glad. I mean I was an only child, so life won't really change if Collin is just a shadow in the background, right? I just feel that ever since I met him I'm different. It's like my whole body is acutely aware that he is near. I notice every little change in him, like the fact that has worn a black shirt since the day I have met him and he has looked sexier every day.

Ok, I must stop with this obsession, it's not healthy.

I have decided to take my mind off of Collin by getting a job at the local store. Sometimes the locals call it the trading post. Basically it's a mini supermarket. I'm the cashier.

As I examine my appearance in the mirror, thirty minutes before I am to start work, I realized that I have so much to be happy for and I should not be stressed over my step brother. Every time I think of him, I am going to think of how happy my mom is every day. It's like she radiates this amazing energy, you could tell from a mile away how happy she is. Which makes me happy to know that after all of these years my mother has finally found a man that deserves her and treats her how a man should treat the woman he loves.

I turned from the mirror and grabbed my purse from my finally organized room. I know that I didn't bring a whole lot with me to La Push but in my small room it was hard to find a spot for everything. I leave my bedroom and make my way through the house and lock the door on my way out. The house is extremely small, but in a good way. I think a lot has to do with the people that live in it. If my father had lived in a house that size with my mother and I it would have been a nightmare, but with John it's not that bad. Collin's silence is driving me crazy. But John is a good man and I think that makes the house a home, very welcoming and warm.

I get on my bike and sling my purse over my shoulder. I decided to sell my car before my mom and I made the move to Washington. I didn't want anything that would remind me of darker days. So I took my worn out bike everywhere. I looked at it as going green.

The rain is on and off today, and unfortunately it is on while I ride to the store. But that's ok. The weather in La Push is destroying my once tame curls. So a crazy frizzy mess is just something that I have accepted. I have learned that wearing my hair up is always good.

I park my bike at the side of the store and begin my long shift of eight to four.

The day goes by slowly, which is not a good sign for a person's second day at work, but eventually the clock strikes four and it is time for me to make the wet ride home. As I walk outside I see Collin's truck pulled up next to the front entrance of the store. He rolls down the passenger window and gives me a smile. "Hop in stranger."

"I brought my bike." I tell him, curious as to why he is talking to me.

"I already loaded it in the back." He replied with a smile on his face, the kind that reached his eyes.

I got into his care without saying another word. If he was all of a sudden going to have mood swings and talk to me today, well I just wasn't going to talk to him. But why was he being so nice and taking me home?

"How was work?" He asked, taking his beautiful dark eyes off the road for just a moment to glance at me.

"It was boring, no one wants to shop when it's raining outside." I tell him, he did ask me a question, it would be rude to keep up the whole 'I'm going to give you a taste of your own medicine thing' when he was being so nice.

He laughed a little. "Yeah, I guess so." His hands tightened around the wheel. I noticed that his eyes would sneak glances at me frequently.

"Why did you pick me up from work?" I ask, not being able to control my big mouth.

He let out another small laugh, and looked at me like I was a silly little girl. He pointed out the windshield, "It's pouring down rain outside, and you could have gotten sick."

Then there was an awkward silence. I felt like I needed to explain myself, "I didn't mean to be rude; it's just that before today you didn't seem to show an interest in me. Well…I mean… me getting sick in the rain." I stumbled a bit on my words.

He slowed the truck down and looked at me in shock, "I have always had an extreme interest in you." He was quiet for a moment, like he was trying to think of how to say something, "I'm sorry I have been such a jerk, I…uhhm…I'm just having trouble transitioning with the whole 'house full of women' thing."

I was silent with my thoughts for the rest of the way home. What did he mean by 'I have always had an extreme interest in you,'?


End file.
